sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Minor Blood Annex
Vorkommen: LowSecthumb Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site (Komplex) Deutscher Titel: 'Kleiner Blood Raider-Anbau Popup bei Ankunft am Beschleunigungstor: ''Previous explorers have commented that one of the gates requires a passkey. Alternatively, it can be bypassed by convincing the commander to unlock it. The overseer guards the Cathedral vigorously. Erster Abschnitt thumb|Minor Blood Annex 1 '''Erste Welle *7 Battleships (Corpus Apostle/Oracle) *4-5 Battlecruiser (Centatis Bishop/Fanatic/Phantom/Seer/Shade) *1 Elite Frigate - Elder Corpii Spy Drone (Spider Drone II) ''- Trigger'' Zweite Welle Meldung: More Corpus ships have arrived! *8 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage/Priest/Sage) ''- tw. NOS'' *1 Elite Frigate - Elder Corpii Spy Drone (Spider Drone II) ''- Trigger'' Dritte Welle Meldung: More Corpus ships have arrived! *2-3 Battleships (Corpus Apostle/Oracle) *3 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Priest/Sage) ''- NOS'' *2-3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Follower/Herald/Worshipper) -'' web/scramble'' *1 Elite Frigate - Elder Corpii Spy Drone (Spider Drone II) ''- Trigger'' Vierte Welle Meldung: Corpus Militant Commander: Who dares interrupt the Blood Games? I'll have your head on a platter and personally deliver it to the Overlord for your impudence. *2 Battleships (Corpus Apostle/Oracle) *5-6 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Friar) *1 Boss Battleship - Corpus Militant Commander (Corpus Monsignor) Das Beschleunigungstor wird durch den Abschuss des Corpus Militant Commander entriegelt. Dabei erscheint folgende Nachricht im Local Chat: The destruction of the Militant Commander has activated a mechanism inside the nearby acceleration gate. It now appears to be unlocked. Alternativ kann man das Tor auch mit einem Blood Crystal Tag Passieren (Wird dabei verbraucht). Blitz: Trigger-Drohnen und Corpus Militant Commander abschiessen; Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Minor Blood Annex 2Erste Welle Meldung: Cathedral Priest: The infidels are here! Defend the cathedral with your lives, brethren. *2 Blood Stasis Tower *7-8 Battleships (Corpus Apostle/Archon/Oracle/Prophet) *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Templar/Priest/Revenant) ''- NOS/Tracking Disruptor'' *2-3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Follower/Herald/Upholder/Worshipper) ''- web/scramble'' *2-3 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Devoter/Friar) *1 Elite Frigate - Elder Corpii Spy Drone (Spider Drone II) ''- web - Trigger'' Zweite Welle Meldung: Corpus reinforcements have arrived! *6-7 Battleships (Corpus Archon/Prophet) *2 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector/Follower/Seeker/Worhipper)'' - tw. web/scramble'' *4-5 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Devoter/Friar/Templar/Visionary) *1 Elite Frigate - Elder Corpii Spy Drone (Spider Drone II) ''- Trigger'' Dritte Welle Meldung: More Corpus reinforcements have arrived! *1-2 Battleships (Corpus Prophet) *1-2 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Priest/arch Sage) *1-2 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Fanatic/Shade) Vierte Welle - wenn man die Blood Raider Chathedral angreift Meldung: The Corpus Militant Overseer and his cohorts have undocked from the Cathedral. Corpus Militant Overseer: You dare attack our place of reverence! You shall be punished for this blasphemous act, infidels! *1 Boss Battleship - Corpus Militant Supervisor (Corpus Cardinal) ''- Trigger'' *2 Battleships - Supervisor's Guardian (Corpus Monsignor) *6 Elite Frigates - Supervisor's Henchman (Elder Corpii Engraver/Reaver) Fünfte Welle *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Phantom) *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Follower/Herald/Worshipper) ''- tw. web/sramble'' *1 Faction Battlecruiser (Dark Blood Seer) - nicht immer Aus diesem Komplex kann eine Eskalation ausgelöst werden: Blood Owned Station (Station im Besitz der Blood Raider). Mögliche Auslöser sind der Abschuss des Corpus Militant Supervisors, Faction Battlecruisers oder der Blood Raider Cathedral. Das Faction Schiff lässt minderwertige Faction-Beute fallen (Hundemarke, Munition, evtl. ein Modul). Die Kapelle hinterlässt einen Container mit Handelswaren. Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:Combat Site